Cullen girls spank back
by Icekid010
Summary: The Cullen girls take spanking into their own hands when their family/husbands get out of control Warning - Contains Dispciplanary Spankings Warning - Esme & Carlisle chapter Rated T
1. Intro

_Girl Cullen's Take Dominance_

_Warning contains - Disciplinary Spankings_

_Now review and tell me to continue__J or not L_

_First chap Bella spanks Edward_

_Second chap Esme spanks Carlisle _

_Third chap Alice spanks Jasper_

_Fourth Chap Rosalie spanks Emmett_

_Fifth Chap Nessie spanks Jacob_

_Sixth Chap All the boys Spanked by Esme_

_Look for chapter one this is just the intro_


	2. Bella Spanks Edward

_I Do not Own any of the Twilight characters or Twilight_

_Chap one_

_Bella Spanks Edward_

Bella P.O.V.

I was in the house talking to Nessie

"Nessie do you know where your father is" I asked my daughter

Nessie looked up at me "No I don't mom why"

I looked at Nessie "Just Wondering"

Truth was he was supposed to be home hours ago and she was starting to get worried

I looked at the clock Alice, Emmett, Esme, Jacob, Rosalie, Jasper and Carlisle were all in their rooms it was 1:00 a.m. where the heck was he

I headed out to the garage and saw my Mercedes Benz S600 Guard as I got into her Car she got a phone call it was my dad

I pulled out of the driveway and drove to the police station and Saw My dad and Edward he was arrested for punching a person who was thinking about Me

I had to pay his bail and i got into the driver's seat and Edward got into the front

I looked at him "What the Hell Edward you got to start controlling your fucking emotions"

He looked at me sad "he was thinking about slapping your butt and making out with you and having sex with you"

I ignored it "well you better be worried about your butt now"

He looked at me surprised "wha-what"

I looked at him seeing he was surprised "yeah I'm going to spank you when we get inside"

I pulled into the driveway and grabbed his arm and pulled him into his room

He looked at me "Bella is this really necessary"

I gave him a cold look " you have to learn your actions so I'm going to spank you with a belt"

I took off my belt and took him over my lap

I removed his pants showing his Boxers

And started spanking him hard but Steadily

He was soon weeping for no more

I had only given him 55 licks then gave him 20 with my hand

I pulled up his pants carefully and kissed his cheek and let him up and hugged him "I'm sorry I had to do that I just needed to get through to you I love you Edward"

He looked at me Acid in his eyes, I wiped them away and kissed him and left him in his room and went into the living silently and turned on the TV. and started watching it


	3. Hold On Story : update Asap

All my Fans of The Cullen Girls Spank Back that story will be updated ASAP : ) ive been currently working on a different story called Animal Blade the revised Edition : ) Please Read it


	4. Esme Spanks Carlisle

_Second Chapter: Esme Spanks Carlisle_

_Esme's POV_

I looked around the house to try to find my children just then I

remembered they weren't home, I thought to myself "oh well I'll

just go see what Carlisle is doing". I headed towards his study

to try to find him in there, I knocked on the door and he opened

"Yes Esme?" I started at him with loving eyes he was all mine "can

We just hand out we never talk or haven't had any fun in a while

Your always too busy with the kids or work for me" I pushed him

Onto the couch and sat on top of him and began kissing him

"remember your all mine no one else's! and since your so into

Spanking the kids in here maybe we can try one" He looked at me

With a surprised look "ok bend over the desk" I looked at him

And I got up and grabbed his paddle "Nope, Bend over now!" my

Eyes said I wasn't kidding. When he bent over I slapped his butt

With my hand a good 20x times then I put my hands in the waist of

His slacks to see him begging "please no!" I ignored it and pulled

Down his pants and underwear and used the paddle on him

**Smack Smack Smack! **I spanked him with it for a good 50x

Then I was done and after it was all said and done I kissed him with loving eyes and pulled up his pants for him and looked at him "want to go hunt, baby?" he agreed and I took his hand and we went outside and went hunting together

**Author's Note: I am not Icekid010 I am his friend Jessica he loans me this account to write this story, Kay? And I have a idea for all the Narukiba lovers and Narusasu (more spanking stories to come from Me =])**


End file.
